


Books Full Of Suprises

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Characters: Severus Snape<br/>Relationships: Severus/reader<br/>Summary: after your first week, Severus would like to make sure you have settled in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books Full Of Suprises

You had just settled into your quarters. After a lovely welcoming to the school, the rest of the teachers had decided to let you have some quiet after your first week, You had just finished filling the shelves in you room with all your books, and realised you had managed to kill 3 hours sorting and organising them. It was a good thing you were going to be a librarian then. Even though you could have used magic, it helped your nerves doing it by hand.  
Stepping back, you admired your work but decided it was time to get ready for bed.  
You slipped off your black clock, tights and dress. You had decided you needed to look professional so black was the only option you had. The dress fell just above your knees and was plain and simple, just like your clock. You quickly shove on a [f/c] top on and some shorts of a similar colour. No one was going to see you after all.  
You signed in delight as you let your hair fall out of its tight bun. It had started to hurt your head earlier but you powered through. Running a comb through it, you jumped at the knock on the door.  
Grabbing your dressing gowned that fell past your knees, you walked over to the door, your wand in your hand.  
Apparently, you had taken too long because there was another knock at the door, slightly louder this time.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming. Calm your horses…..” You swung the door open and immediately regretted your chose to talk before seeing who was on the other side of the door.  
It was Severus Snape.  
‘Well done.’ You scolded your self mentally as you blushed madly.  
“Uh, hello professor Snape. What, what do I owe the pleasure.” Another scold for stammering like an idiot.  
Severus looked at you with an amused look on his face.  
“Well, Ms [y/n], I was wondering how you are.” You cocked your head to the side, wondering why he cared. He laughed at your puppy dog like confusion.  
“That is to say, after your first week, do you still want to stay?” He added, leaning forward slightly.  
“Oh, yeah, it’s been really great. After all, I get to spend my whole day with books. And the students are so nice and well behaved, I think I’ve only had to tell one boy off because he was snoring rather loudly.” You rambled on, trying to make up for the fact you had told him to hold his horses and then not answered him when he was trying to be nice to you.  
But he laughed gently, making your heart flutter wildly.  
Ugh, you were a grown ass woman and you had a crush on a teachers. Pretty sure that the basic plot of any porn movie.  
Severus shifted from one foot to the other.  
“Do you want to come in?” You offered, taking a step back and gesturing towards your living room. He nodded and took a step in, looking around him as he did so. Then his eyes fell on your books.  
“Quite the collection you have there.” Snape turned and looked at you as you followed him in. Why were you nervous?  
“Yes. I’m quite proud of my books.” You took a step forward and ran your finger tips over the spines of the books.  
“All the classics, in order.” You moved along the shelves.  
“I’ve got muggle books, sighed by the authors.” Stepping down a shelve, you moved back.  
“Books on romance, books on adventure, books on horror, books on magic. And I even have a original copy of Hogwarts, A History that’s signed.” You smiled and turned to see Severus staring at you with his mouth open.  
“What?” You giggled.  
“You just… Surprised me, that’s all.” He replies and walks towards you, sending shivers down your spine.  
Then, out of no where, he sweeps you up into a kiss. You didn’t know what to do, but before you could even decide, he pulled away and took a step back, fear in his eyes.  
“[y/n], I am so sorry for this. Please forgive me.” And with that he walks to the door and leaves you. You stand there stunned, your mind working to process what the hell just happened.  
Okay, so he kissed you. Okay, that means he likes you. But maybe you would deal with that tomorrow. Give him some time to think.  
You tried to settle in for a good nights sleep. Which ended up being dreams filled with a certain professor.


End file.
